


Directions - Bang Chan

by staywithbeom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a hopeless romantic and so are you, Ex Lovers, Exes, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Random Encounters, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywithbeom/pseuds/staywithbeom
Summary: Were dating apps really effective or do you just end up with the same person again?Image
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Directions - Bang Chan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: https://honestlyfragile.tumblr.com/post/622780112054681600/directions-bang-chan-x-reader-oneshot

It had been a while since y/n dated anyone, she was starting to question why. But leaves out the only reason out of many that she had in mind.

She hasn’t tried to meet new people.

She didn’t know how, she didn’t want to either. God, y/n surely doesn’t know how to pick a struggle. Gladly, her friends have had enough of seeing her complain about being single for the longest time. So they recommend her to go try out something that she hasn’t before. A dating app. 

“Eh, I’m not sure.. What if there’s too many creeps?” Y/n hesitates. 

“How bad can it be? You can use a fake name or something. A stranger wouldn’t be able to track you down. Just try to see if it works for you. If they ask you out to meet, then we’ll come with you to back up.” Jiwoo, her best friend assures her.

“Hmm, okay. I’ll set up an account later and I’ll let you guys know.” 

“It’s about time, y/n. You can’t be miserably complaining to us that you’re still single if you’re not willing to try. Leave him behind already.” 

Y/n nods and sighs. She couldn’t let the thought of him hold her back anymore. Besides, he probably has someone new by now. 

\------

As soon as Y/n gets some time for herself at home she installs Tinder. The app that her friends had recommended her to try. She fills out the necessary information, making her display name different from her real one. She selects pictures that she thinks are good enough, but not too daring. And after a few instructions, she begins to look over the information of the guys that were being recommended to her. Unfortunately she had gone over through about 10 of them already and none had suited her taste. But maybe it was just her being impatient. 

“No way.” She says to herself as she stops in one person’s profile, eyeing it over and over. 

It turns out it was the profile of her ex boyfriend, Chan. Which catches her by surprise because she wondered why he was in that app. Could it be for the same reason as to why she’s in it as well?

Y/n giggles to herself, and decides to pull a harmless prank by swiping right on his profile. Which basically means that she has intentions to match with him. That is, if he does the same. 

She shakes her head and snaps out of it. It had been a while since she had seen anything related to him, they were busy growing up. She had deleted him off her other socials too. She scrolls through a couple more profiles and swiped right on some just for the heck of it. 

She thinks that was enough for the day and sets her phone down to work on chores at home. She also whips up herself a good dinner as a cheers to the weekend. 

\-----

“What is she doing here?” Chan thinks to himself. Well, if he thinks hard enough it’s just probably for the same reason as his. Looking for a date, or something casual. 

“Yo, y/n is on Tinder, but with a different name. Look” He shows Han her profile and he takes a quick look at it. 

“It’s probably a catfish.” He shrugs. 

“But she hasn’t posted these pictures anywhere though..” 

“How’d you know? You still stalk her huh?” His friend laughs.

Embarrassed, Chan quickly tries to deny it. But fails. 

He does, he checks her instagram every now and then, thankful that she had not set her account to private otherwise he wouldn’t be able to get a glimpse of y/n anywhere else. Why did he have the app on his phone? Simply to try and move on, but he never does. He would match with a handful, but end up ghosting them anyway.

Tip number one: never ever be with your mischievous friend and on Tinder at the same time. It doesn’t go well. 

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” Chan yells at Han in panic, who has just cheekily swiped right on y/n’s profile. 

“Had to decide for you man. You were taking too long!” 

“What the hell.” 

“What?” “We just fucking matched!” 

\------

Y/n receives a notification that she had just matched with someone on Tinder, she smiles in delight until it fades because it was the person who she expected the least. 

Chan. 

She didn’t know if she felt embarrassed or not. Also the fact that her ex probably saw that it wasn’t her real name was cringe worthy enough.

Should she unmatch and delete her whole account or should she say hi since they were already on it? Y/n thankfully goes for the latter. 

“ _Hey_ ” she sends. 

And as if it wasn’t any more obvious, Chan was keeping an eye on his phone and the notification made him jump a little.

“Are you really y/n?” He replies almost instantly. 

_“Yes. Haha I know it’s silly but i just used a fake name for safety reasons.”_

“Oh, alright so why are you here?”

_“I should be asking you the same.”_

“I asked first.”

_“Probably for the same reasons as yours.”_

“Yeah right. Anyways, since we’re at it.. Um you wanna get some coffee sometime?”

_“You don’t drink coffee though?”_

“You still remember. I’ll have something else as always. So, Holly’s? Is Sunday afternoon alright”

_“Sure, I’ll see you I guess.”_

“Great.”

His heart races, he didn’t know if he was excited or terrified. But it would be an asshole for him to flake. He initiated to meet with her, so he shouldn’t be a wuss about it. He wasn’t exactly sure of what feelings he still had for her, but he knew there were still some left. He’ll probably find them out when he finally sees her in person again. 

\---------

Y/n laughs at their conversation, it’s crazy how both of them decided to really pull a prank on each other like this. They literally set themselves up. 

But there she was, getting ready to see him anyways. 

She arrives at the cafe a little past three in the afternoon and scans the area for two vacant seats. It seems like Chan has not arrived yet. 

Y/n takes a deep breath, looking at the transparent window. They used to go here so often. It was the closest cafe to their university. The time spent studying and reviewing until closing hours suddenly became very vivid to her. But y/n realizes how long it had been since those days because they were employed now. 

She sees a guy with ash blonde hair, with a black hoodie and some sweatshorts. Anyone could easily tell it was him. Only with a different hair color. 

Chan pushes the glass door open and spots her. His heart skips a beat. She was still as beautiful as he remembers her to be. Now a little more mature, her features were stronger and more defined, but her eyes still held the same innocent look. 

He slowly walks over to her, and her head perks up from the book she had brought and shifted to the guy standing in front of her, the feeling of his presence all too familiar. 

“Hey” Chan breathes out. “Have you been waiting long?” and takes a seat. 

“No, It’s okay.” Y/n smiles and closes her book. “I’ll go get us the drinks. I ordered the usual, if it's okay with you.” 

“Oh yeah no problem.” 

As y/n gets up and approaches the counter the manager smiles at her. They used to be the cashier and had been a witness of the relationship that the two had. “I see that you’re back together?” they say. 

Y/n smiles. “No, just catching up for old time’s sake.” and gets the drinks. 

Y/n places Chan’s drink in front of him. A chilled dark chocolate. “Wow.” he says with a smile he couldn’t help. “You remember.” 

“Yup. With heavy cream.” She clicks her tongue and gives him a heads up with her “precise” memory. 

Taking a seat, y/n wraps her hands around her cappuccino to keep them warm. 

“So…” Chan breaks the silence. “It’s been what? About two years?” he awkwardly says, his ears red as a tomato and he scratches the back of his neck. 

“Two and a half,” she corrects. “But close enough.” and sips her coffee. 

“How have you been?” He asks, hoping to ease the awkwardness. 

“Not too bad, finally got a job that I actually like. You?”

“I’m a freelance swimming coach. But it’s doing well for me. It’s flexible with my time.”

“Ah, that’s good to hear.” 

And there goes the moments of silence that no one asked for yet couldn’t be avoided. Y/n fidgets with the cup sleeve of her coffee while Chan fidgets with the ties of his hoodie. 

After a while, Y/n looks at him and giggles. Taking him by surprise. 

“What’s funny?” He asks, confused. 

“This.” her index finger shifts from herself to him. “Why did we agree to this? Over TINDER?” she emphasizes and laughs some more. 

Which leads him to doing the same. Come to think about it, it is pretty silly and unusual for an ex couple to meet up again over a dating app which was supposed to be the sole reason on why they would never cross paths again. And yet, it was the reason as to why they were now seated in front of each other two and a half years later. 

For some reason Chan is stuck in a daze as he takes in the image of her, the subtle sunlight lit her perfectly. Her hair a lighter shade when shone by light, her eyes a brighter color. Perhaps, his feelings for her came back, or never left in the first place. 

And for y/n, who was as a matter of fact burning under his gaze, was relieved that she didn’t feel like she used to for him anymore. She looked at him as her past that she wishes she could bring back, but knows that she could only move forward. She knew that after this, she wouldn’t be stuck on him anymore. She could now set herself free. 

The two are now headed onto different directions in their lives, but somehow still met in the middle of a long road. They are heading towards bigger things with their own experiences to keep and left behind feelings for a clearer path to take.


End file.
